


What Could Go Wrong?

by MysticalCreative



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Time Travel Fix-It, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalCreative/pseuds/MysticalCreative
Summary: Tony thought he could fix things by going into the past and have Loki be the hero and save the world from crumbling, what he didn't know was that he would lose the one thing that he had been so desperate to save.





	What Could Go Wrong?

Chapter One: Ashes On His Hands 

The air was thick, Tony Stark felt as though he couldn't breath, had they just lost? Everything that they fought so hard to stop, just happened by the snap of an ugly purple grape aliens fingers who thought that he was destined to be the ruler of all realms. Tony winced as he felt the wound that Thanos had created with a stab of a spear, his breathing was hallow, everything felt numb, unsure that if what just happened was real or was it some terrible nightmare. 

Tony turned to look at Stephen Strange, who had been sworn to protect the time stone, swore on his life along with Peter's life that he would rather them die than let the time stone get into the wrong hands, but then he turned his words around and gave up the said time stone, he stared at Strange in disbelief, he was unsure of what to say, his words were hard, his mind was racing a million miles a minute. 

“Why did you do it?..” Tony's voice cracked, Stephen Strange kept his head down, he wanted to shout at the man, wanted to shake his shoulders and ask him why he allowed someone too take the stone, but he couldn't find the strength, everything hurt, he closed his eyes once taking a deep breath which made him wince, once he was home he was sure he needed to see Bruce. If they were ever going to get home. It sounded so foreign to him now. 

Stephen finally looked up, dried blood was stuck to his face, Tony noticed the scars, he noticed the way Stephen was staring at him with defeat, as if he had no strength left to give.

“Something's happening..” Tony froze only for a moment, the air was even thicker than it was before, he could feel his throat tightening he couldn't breath. He turned just in time to watch as the woman Mantis? He wasn't sure of who her name was, but he decided to go with that name. He watched with wide eyes as Mantis started to disappear, Drax tried to reach out for her, but she was gone before he could. 

“W-What...” Tony gasped out, his eyes was pricking with tears, no, this wasn't happening. This was a damn nightmare, that's what it was. It had to be. He forced the tears back, he had to be strong, he couldn't let Peter see him as weak, Peter looked up to him too be the strong one. That's what he had to be right. 

“Quill..” Quill turned, his eyes had been widened in fear as he had just watched Mantis disappear, realization was hitting him faster than ever, they were dying, Quill didn't have time to say anything to Drax as he watched his friend, team member disappear the same way that Mantis did just moments ago. 

Tony could feel himself on a verge of a panic attack, he swallowed hard as he looked at Quill, no, he couldn't loose Quill, sure the man was annoying, his references were terrible, his music was awful along with his planning, but he never wished for him to die. “Steady Quill...” That's all he could say, he could have said more, he should have said more, he could hear Quill whispered, his words sounded like wind in his ears. 

All Tony could think about, was he going to be next? Was he going to be turned into ash along with his fellow team members? He hardly heard the words that came from Stephen Strange next, “I'm sorry Tony.. it was the only way.” Tony watched in disbelief as Stephen himself then faded, a look of defeat could have been seen on his face before he was gone just like the rest of them. 

“M-Mr. Stark?...” Tony's heart stopped then, no, no this couldn't happen to Peter. No, he was just a kid, he didn't deserve to die on a planet so far away from home. He could hear the fear in Peter's voice, he didn't want to look at Peter, not at the moment, because he wouldn't be able to know what to do, he couldn't handle loosing the only thing he had close to as a son. 

“M-Mr. Stark..I.. I don't know what's happening.. I don't understand..” Peter could feel himself getting sick, everything ached, his head, his chest, his throat, his breathing. Is this what it felt like to get the flu? He never wished this upon anyone. 

Tony turned slowly, his eyes now watching as Peter was fumbling, he was always clumsy sure but this wasn't anything like being clumsy. “Mr. Stark.. I .. I don't..” Tony was by his side instantly, he watched as the kid tumbled into his arms, his legs were fading, no.. no not Peter, please don't let anything happen to Peter. Tony could feel his eyes prickling with tears. 

“Please..please Mr. Stark.. I don't.. I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go.” Peter sobbed, after realizing what had just happened to their new team members was finally happening to him, he didn't want to leave Tony, he didn't want to leave the man who he looked up to as a mentor, and a father figure. Tony meant so much to him, he never got the chance to thank Tony, for everything the billionaire gave him. 

Peter clenched onto Tony's shoulders as tight as he could, hoping that this wasn't happening, that this was a dream, a terrible dream, he would wake up, finding himself in his bed with his Aunt May running her fingers through his hair, whispering words comfortly to him. He could feel his body disappearing, It hurt so much. Everything hurt, he sobbed harder into Tony's chest. 

Tony held onto Peter as tight as he could, he could feel the kid's face buried deeper into his damaged suit, his now covered in blood Stark Tower t-shirt, he could hear Peter sobbing so hard, he wanted this to stop, he wanted this to just stop, why didn't it stop? Why did it have to be Peter? 

He soon found himself hovering over Peter, half of his body was gone, no, this was not fair, why did he always end up loosing those he cared about? Was he destined to be alone? Was this his life? He tried to speak, he wanted to speak, he wanted to say so many things to Peter, he wanted to tell him he loved him. Why? Because he loved the kid. He truly did. 

The kid had managed to worm his way into his hard shell of a heart that only a few managed to make their way in Tony found himself wanting to be a part of Peter's life, along with his Aunt. He wanted to do so many things for the kid but now he realized that he never got to tell the kid he loved him. 

He could feel himself trembling, he looked into Peter's eyes that were clouded with tears, his face was pale, he could see the same look that Stephen had given to him moments ago. Defeat. No, the kid was stronger than him, stronger than any of them. Why was he surrendering? He failed. 

“I'm sorry..” Those last words rang in Tony's ears as he watched Peter fade. His breathing became hard, he buried his fingers into the ashes that belong to Peter before the rest of them blew away with the thick air of wind.   
Tony fell to his knees, his shoulders shook, Tony let out a sob he covered his mouth with his hands that were covered in Peter's ashes. 

What was he going to tell May? That the only thing she had close to as a son was gone? Her nephew?, she wouldn't be able to look at him again, as he had failed to protect the only thing that mattered to her. She would force him out of her life, slam the door in his face after slapping it, which he deserved. He deserved everything that he would get. He failed him, he failed her, he failed everyone. 

“We don't have time to sit here and grieve..” Tony turned his eyes meeting a blue woman, had she been here this whole time? Was she not chosen to die like the others? Apparently so.


End file.
